Stjärnorna
|year = 1994|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 13th|points = 48|previous = Eloise|next = Se på mig|image = }} "Stjärnorna" was the Swedish entry to the 1994 contest in Dublin, Ireland. It was performed as a duet by Marie Bergman and future 2000 soloist Roger Pontare. In the final, the song was performed first, preceding Finland's CatCat with "Bye Bye Baby". At the close of the voting, it finished in 13th place. Lyrics Swedish= God morgon, min sol Säg har du vaknat för att ge mig av din härlighet Eller försvinner du nå'n stans i ett regn Där dina tårar blir en spegel av den ensamhet som jag känner nu? Men om du ger mig av det ljus du har Stannar dagen kvar tills månen tänder Stjärnorna som lyser upp min natt Som ger vår kärlek kraft Som leder oss när vinden vänder Stjärnorna som styr med ödets hand När hjärtan sätts i brand Som leder oss till drömmens land Åh... kom och ta min hand, följ mig i natt God morgon, min sol Tänk om jag kunde se allt det som bara du kan se Då visste jag allt det du vet Om vad som händer med oss båda i morgon dag Om du stannar kvar Så om du ger mig av det ljus du har Stannar dagen kvar tills månen tänder Stjärnorna som lyser upp min natt Som ger vår kärlek kraft Som leder oss när vinden vänder Stjärnorna som styr med ödets hand När hjärtan sätts i brand Och jag kan ej en tanke sända Stjärnorna som lyser upp min natt Som ger vår kärlek kraft Som leder oss... Stjärnorna som styr med ödets hand När hjärtan sätts i brand Till drömmens land, åh... ta min hand Åh... ta min hand, följ mig i natthttp://diggiloo.net/?1994se |-| Translation= Good morning, my sun Tell me, did you wake up to give me some of your glory Or will you disappear somewhere in a rainshower Where your tears become a mirror of the solitude I feel right now? But if you give me some of the light you have The day will stay until the moon enlightens The stars, enlightening my night Giving power to our love Leading us when the winds are changing The stars, ruling with the hand of destiny When hearts are set on fire Which lead us to the land of dreams Oh… come and take my hand, follow me tonight Good morning, my sun Imagine that I could see all the things that only you can see Then I knew all the things that you know About what will happen with the two of us tomorrow If only you stay So if you gave me some of your light The day will remain until the moon turns on The stars, enlightening my night Giving power to our love Leading us when the winds are changing The stars, ruling with the hand of destiny When hearts are set on fire And I can’t send a thought The stars, enlightening my night Giving power to our love Leading us… The stars, ruling with the hand of destiny When hearts are set on fire To the land of dreams, oh… take my hand Oh… take my hand, follow me tonight References Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Category:20th Century Eurovision